


I Promise

by Narcissus_In_Chains



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcissus_In_Chains/pseuds/Narcissus_In_Chains
Summary: This is a very short one-shot of a month after Tora and Poppy said their goodbyes. It came to me really quickly, there was no proof reading, I just had to get this out of my system. So here it is. I hope you like it.
Relationships: Tora/Poppy
Comments: 41
Kudos: 133





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to the amazing (and at this moment, heartwrenching) Lilydusk and her work "Midnight Poppy Land".

Poppy sat outside at the little coffee shop with Erdene, the two talking about how Pops had somehow managed to close the deal with the famous Q.B. Noyouko and how it had boosted sales for Giant Goldfish Publishing. The smile Poppy wore during the conversation had been the smile she'd worn for the past few weeks at work since she'd said goodbye to her favorite thug. She knew she wasn't all there like how she'd played. She missed him terribly but she knew she had to stay on track. Like Dad said: _You gotta do what you gotta do._ Right? So every day, she'd put on her Queen face to show the world that she was okay and so far, so good. Though she was sure Erdene knew something was up. Speaking of...

"Pops...have you been listening?" Erdene commented, her face looking worried. _Shit._ She'd let her mask slip. 

Poppy gave a big grin, ear to ear and stated "sorry, I was thinking about if my father would've proud of me, where I am today." A small lie, kinda the truth. She also noticed she'd been messing with the silver chain around her neck.

Erdene stood up and leaned over the table, giving Poppy a big, long hug. "Poppy, you're father _is_ proud of you. I know he is because I see how far you've come, and if I can see it, I know he can too." She hugged Poppy harder and Poppy let out a sigh of relief. This was the first time in weeks that she'd felt somewhat comforted. Leave it to Erdene to always say the best things. The girls finished their coffees and pastries and cleaned up their table before leaving back to work across the street. They had a few things to get done before the big meeting. 

They had another hour and half until their first meeting with Quincey, which left Poppy enough time to change into proper meeting attire and hopefully enough time to get her heart to stop racing in hoped he would be there. Fixing her two braids on each side, she checked herself in the bathroom mirror. Her braids were done perfectly (as usual) and were resting on a low cut white top long sleeve blouse tucked into a black pencil skirt. Her strappy black pumps completing the outfit. 

She contemplated if she looked okay, twisting her body in the mirror different ways and angles to try and see if anything looked out of sorts. _"Jesus, Bobby. Just look into your damn mirror and tell me who wouldn't think so."_ Her breath caught in her throat and she could feel it tighten and burn, tears beginning to well up in her eyes. _Damnit, Poppy._ She held on to the bathroom counter, head down and trying to recollect herself. _Breathe. Get yourself together. Now is not the time to break down..._ She sniffled and looked up, thanking whatever god was out there for concealer. She knew underneath her makeup, her skin was red and blotchy now. Holding her eyes open, she willed away her tears and when she faced the mirror again, there she was: Queen Poppy. Tucking the black bracelets under sleeve, she let out a determined sigh, straightened her back, lifting her head up high and she walked out of the bathroom strong, determined and powerful. Her mask on perfectly. 

  


***

Quincey let out an excited screech to see his friend and newest editor. "Poppy, hunny!" He gave her a big hug lifting her off the ground, nearly crushing all the air out of her body but it left her with a genuine smile. She was happy to see him after so long since everything business had been over the phone beforehand. He set her down back on the floor when Gil came into the conference room. "Alright people," Gil started, "let's do this." 

Quincey followed Poppy and sat next to her, patting her leg in excitement. Poppy couldn't help but laugh and looked back to the body guard behind Quincey. She smiled and nodded to him. _Not Tora..._ her smile faded, but quickly came back as she noticed Quincey was watching her warily. She was slipping...  
  
  
After the meeting, Poppy and Gil walked Quincey and his bodyguard down to Quinceys yellow Porsche parked out front. The meeting had worked out perfectly and everyone was leaving happily. Gil shook Quinceys hand and Quincey gave a Poppy another big hug before getting back into his car, his guard driving. Gil and Poppy waved Bye to the men and Gil went back inside to finish the meetings paperwork. Poppy followed shortly behind him, looking at the floor and feeling her throat burning again. Her only link to Tora had just left with not a word spoken about him. 

  


***  


  


He sat outside the coffee shop across from Giant Goldfish Publishing, black hat, blue jeans and a black long sleeve, his braids brought back in a low ponytail. He looked up from his phone to the wide set doors across the street. This was about the time that she left work. Not even a minute had passed when Erdene came outside, holding the door for Poppy, the two girls smiling and laughing. His breath caught when he saw what Poppy was wearing. His hoodie over some shorts with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, his bracelet showing around her left wrist, the same side he wore it on. It took him a few seconds to find his ring hanging and a long silver chain, nestled at the top of her breasts. His heart flipped and he smiled as he watched the two walk by him, Erdene being a useful distraction from Poppy seeing him. _Soon, Bobby. I promise..._  



	2. A Pleasant Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't expecting this to blow up like it did, some of you requested a second chapter so here you go ^_^ And maybe a chapter 3 soon. Poppy meets a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters belong to Lilydusk and her work Midnight Poppy Land. Always know that there is a light at the end of the tunnel. It tough times, right now but...we've got this!

_Ping._  


Tora glanced at his phone, his heart racing. _Bobby?_ He sat up and grabbed his phone off the floor by his couch. Disappointment set in when he saw the lock screen, seeing an unknown message from Gyu. Of course, why would it be Poppy? He had taken her phone and deleted his phone number from her phone even after all her protests, all her promises not to call or text him. He'd done it to make sure she stayed out of the line of fire, to make sure she'd be okay, to make sure she kept living her life without all of his dangers and corruptions. His beautiful, sweet Bobby. His heart was screaming for her, but he couldn't listen to it. She needed to be safe and away from him...

Gyu: hey big boss! Ya girl just got home safe. Came home a little late but it looks like she did a little shopping.  
  
He had set Gyu up with a job as Security at Poppys apartments since the last "security" couldn't man up to the big bad thug. It wasn't his fault the man was a fuckin' pussy. Gyu had been tasked with texting Tora when Poppy left and when Poppy got home. He couldn't be there to protect her, but Gyu could do best as he could, plus he knew Gyu wasn't a bitch when it came down to getting shit done and getting dirty. He lit a cigarette and texted back. "Thanks, man." He threw the phone on the couch and let out a guttural sigh. He should be helping her taking her shopping bags up to her apartment, not her taking them up those stairs herself. Taking a long drag off his smoke, he went over to his TV and turned on his console. Not like he needed more violence in his life, but he needed to kill some goddamn zombies.   
  
***

Poppy set the bags on the counter debating on what she wanted to do for dinner. Thankfully, she remembered about pulling out some chicken last night to thaw. _Chicken it is, then,_ she thought to herself. She started unloading her bags, new clothes for work and a few for home. A new canvas to paint on and new paint brushes. She put the new canvas on her easel when one of the bags dropped and made her jump. She looked back to see the big bag on the floor, the little stuffed tiger laying halfway out of the bag. Reaching down to pick it up, she looked at her new friend. He was about the size of a couch cushion, soft and fuzzy with familiar amber eyes. Sighing, she hugged the little tiger and set him on her bed, next to her pillow and went back to her kitchen to start dinner.   
  
An hour and a half had passed and her chicken was _delicious_! She'd decided to tray out a new recipe this evening that Erdene had sent to her. Erdene had convinced Poppy to start eating healthier and Poppy was even going on walks. Poppy had even met the new security guy. He seemed nice. He always seemed to be in high spirits and always waved or nodded her way when she left and arrived home. Poor guy worked 12 hour shifts almost every day. She couldn't help but wonder if he was as lonely or bored as she was. Looking towards her kitchen, she knew she had some leftovers that she could spare. Getting up from her table, she headed to her kitchen and prepared a little tupperware for the man along with a can of green tea. Putting on Toras hoodie again, it was a pain to roll the sleeves up but it was the only way she could use her hands. The hoodie fit her like a long shirt and it was comfortable. Sadly, with her washing it, it lost his scent and she never got to find out what cologne he wore, but she wore it because she didn't want to loose what left she had of him. Poppy slipped on her sparkly pink Converse and headed downstairs, locking her door behind her. 

The security guard sat in his hut, playing on his phone. She knocked on the window to let him see who she was and waved at him. Gyu looked strangely confused but opened the door. "Hi," was his greet. "Is there something I can help you out with?" he asked with concern. He was freaking out that he'd missed someone or something while he was looking at his phone. _Fuck, fuck, fuuuuuuck Tora's gonna kill me._

His mind started playing out all the ways he knew Tora could kill him, but was brought to a halt when Poppy smiled and simply stated, "Oh no, I just had extra left overs from dinner and was curious if you'd like some." She held up the tupperware to show him the food she'd prepared. _Oh_. Gyu stared at the container and gently took it. "Thank you," he said, stunned. He was waiting for her to ask a favor. No one gave anything without wanting something in return. She extended her hand to him. "I'm Poppy. I live in one of the upstairs apartments." He stared at her just a few seconds before shaking her hand. "Gyu." "It's nice to meet you, Gyu!" her smile grew wider and she turned to leave. "Have a nice night, Gyu! Be safe!" She waved as she left, Gyu looking at her backside, recognizing the hoodie she wore. A sort of sadness swept over him. He knew the situation between the two. Thankfully she didn't know who he was or his connection to Tora.

Setting the container down on his little desk, he unpaused the movie he'd been watching before Poppy came down. It was a pleasant surprise for him considering no one ever did that for him. He gave a small laugh at the thought that people like that actually exist. His eyes fixated on the screen and he chuckled as the line " _The first rule is: YOU DO NOT TALK ABOUT FIGHT CLUB!"_ came on through the little speakers.

Poppy sat on her bed wrapped up in her blanket watching Lilo and Stitch. Her new tiger friend Tora rested inbetween her legs watching the movie with her. It was almost midnight but she couldn't sleep. A cute movie might help her relax, but instead she had ended up clutching Mini Tora and crying at the O'Hana part. She repeated the line, her throat burning and tears stinging her eyes: "Ohana...Ohana means family. Family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten." She hung her head on Mini Tora, crying, letting go. "I miss you, Tora." A walk...she needed a walk.

***

Tora sat on his floor, strumming his guitar to the notes of "Collide" by Howie Day. It was almost midnight and he couldn't sleep for shit. Killing zombies had only helped distract him for a good 4 hours and then he got bored and decided to pick up his guitar. He had first heard it at Quinceys when the princess was doing research for one of his "bad boy in love" books. Something about a thug meeting this sweet country girl and falling for her, or some bullshit like that, but the song stuck with him and he started learning the notes. He started thinking about what she doing at that moment...probably curled up in bed asleep with no care in the world. Did she think about him? She must've...she was wearing his hoodie. Then again he hadn't seen her in any other hoodie besides his so maybe she just wore it just to wear it. 

His distractions weren't working anymore. Everything led back to her. Getting up, he stepped outside for some fresh air. Lighting up a cigarette, he fiddled with the keys in his pocket feeling the elastic hair band and attached strawberry. _Don't do it, don't do it. Don't fuckin' do it._ He inhaled and flicked his cigarette in to the alley way. _Fuck it._ Grabbing his black pullover hoodie, he locked up his apartment and left, the tires of his Subaru peeling out of the driveway. 

Twenty minutes later, Gyu heard another knock on the door. His shift was almost over, wtf? He wondered if if it was Poppy again. Looking out the window, he saw that it most definitely wasn't Poppy. He opened up the door and stepped out to have a smoke with his boss. "What are you doing here, big bro?"

"I just needed to get out, to come see if she's okay," he said looking up at the lit up balcony.

"She's normally asleep at this time. She must be working pretty hard to be up this late," Gyu stated. 

Tora started to walk towards the front door of the building and punched in the numbers on the keypad to let himself in. He wasn't going to knock or anything, he just needed to be nearer to her. He skipped stairs until he reached her floor. He stopped mid step as he saw her locking up her apartment. He couldn't move as she turned towards him. _Fuck!_ He was fucking frozen. She was looking at the floor, but he could tell she'd been crying. _Move! Move! FUCKING MOVE!  
_

She looked up and paled, tears still streaming down her face. "T...Tora?"

_Fuck._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to a month ago, to their Good Byes...also this is a short chapter (I'm sorry) and is heartwrenching (I'm VERY sorry) and I'm so INCREDIBLY sorry for posting this so soon to the new episode drop. Please forgive me.   
> I've also been listening to Motionless In White's "Holding Onto Smoke" as a song for Tora.  
> All characters belong to Lilydusks Midnight Poppy Land.

**_One Month Ago~_**

Poppy sat in the passenger seat, clutching her bag, holding back her tears. The ride back from Reginas Peak had been quiet and nerve wrecking for her. They had been sitting in front of her apartment complex for a minute, both of them trying to find words for the other. Poppy's throat burned as she kept trying to open her mouth to talk, but nothing came out. She didn't want to say Good Bye, she wanted to text him tomorrow, send him a funny meme or try to annoy him. Nothing. She couldn't come up with anything.

She squeaked as Tora opened his door and got out. He came to the other side of the car and opened her door. Sitting there for a few seconds, she drew in a shakey breath and willed herself to get out, still clutching the bag of eaten goodies like it would protect her sanity. "I guess...I guess I should be going..." she couldn't bring herself to look at him. The tears she'd been trying to hold back cascaded down her cheeks. She didn't want him to go. She didn't want to loose him. She lowered her head, hoping he wouldn't see her crying. Instead, she felt his warm hands holding her cheeks, his thumbs caressing the tears away. She broke and leaned in to his chest, dropping her bag and reaching around him to hug him, sobbing. He wrapped his arms around her and held her, his face in the bend of her neck.

"It's for the best, Poppylan...trust me..." Tora said, a slight sadness in his tone.

"I don't care that you're a boss level thug," she stated between sobs, holding onto him harder. "I just want you in my life..."

Tora sighed and had to hold back his tears. "And I want you in mine, Bobby, but with what I do, with who I am, I can't- _won't_ risk having ya in danger." Tora straightened, his hands holding on to her shoulders and taking a step back from her. She looked up at him, her face blotched from crying and tears still streaming down her cheeks. "I don't know what I'd do if something happened to ya and it was my fault. _My_ fault for being around ya and _my_ fault for wanting to stay with ya. I won't risk ya like that." He couldn't tell her about the clan war and what was going down. He could only tell her he wanted her safe, and as much as he hated it, the best way to protect the little hamster was to let her go. 

Her sobbing turned into somewhat calm and steady breathing, processing what he was telling her. She wouldn't get the whole truth from him and that was okay. She didn't like it, but she accepted it. Taking his hand, she threaded her fingers through his, holding his hand and putting it to her heart. She rested her cheek on his hand while she held it. "I'm going to miss you, Tora." She smiled slightly, "Who am I going to run down the streets with chasing cars and looking for old men?" he scoffed and smiled, bringing her for another hug. 

"Ya know, ya never did give me that cheek kiss I asked for when ya sent me with that painting."

Poppy stepped back from him, smiling and chuckling at his statement. She rubbed the tears away from her eyes, her smile golden. "okay, mister. Only because you seem so adamant about it." She stood up on her tip toes, and held on to his shoulders while Tora looked away, giving her her target.

She landed a gentle kiss right below his cheek bone. He snaked an arm behind her waist to keep her balance as he looked at her. Her sweet brown eyes looking up at him searching for more, asking for more. He tightened his hold on her and dipped his head towards her. Poppy gracefully stroked his jawbone with her fingers and held on to him as they kissed. She'd never felt like this before when she'd kissed Julri. He'd been bland, but with Tora and this simple kiss, her insides flared and she felt the fireworks she'd heard everyone talking of. After brief moments of passion, he stepped back, resting his forehead on hers, his fingers playing with the ends of her hair. "You should get inside...it's getting late and ya have work tomorrow."

She nodded as she slipped off the car, tucking the strand of hair he'd played with behind her ear. Tora handed her bag, looking at her and trying not to embrace her again. If he did, he'd take her and drive away, far away from Narin City. It'd be so easy, but he wouldn't do that to her. She deserved so much more than a life on the run. A life he couldn't provide for her. His heart clenched as he turned towards her and leaned on his car. She'd been recollecting herself, trying to look strong for him and their situation. With her bag over her shoulder, she smiled at him, a smile he'd never seen her make but one he knew well enough. She was wearing a mask. 

With her smile in place and instead of saying good bye, she simply said "I'll see you later, Tora," waving to him as she started to walk back towards the gate. He smiled and waved back, watching as she disappeared from his line of sight back in the building. Letting out a breath, he looked in front of him on the ground where she previously stood in front of him. Looking back at the gate, he thought about how she came out when he picked her up, looking as beautiful as the day he saw her fighting her way out of bushes in Moonbright. Her smile once she saw him by the car waiting had made his fucked up day all the better, her light shining brightly in his dark world, and now she was gone. Clutching the strawberry band in his pocket, he continued to remind himself that it was for the best. It still hurt more than any bullet or stab wound he'd ever received knowing she was no longer there, his world shrouded back in darkness, with only the small light of her strawberry hair tie. He felt a tear escape and slid down his cheek. "Good bye, kid..."

***

"T...Tora?"

_Fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Christina for being my awesome Beta reader, she is the Tora to my Quincey and for always sending me Tora images when I'm down lmao. You da shit.


End file.
